1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods used to improve breathing through a person's nasal passageways and, more particularly, to devices and methods used to alleviate snoring and ease breathing.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a number of years, prior art devices have sought to alleviate snoring and ease breathing through a variety of methods. The prior art Breathe Eeze.TM. internal nostril dilators consist of a pair of barrel-shaped corrugated springs. The barrels are to be inserted, one in each nostril, to stretch the nostril.
The prior art Breathe Rite.RTM. nose strips consist of a spring member strip with an adhesive backing. The device enlarges the nasal passageways through the affixing of the flexible adhesive strip, low across the bridge of the nose.
The prior art Nozovent.TM. device consists of a latex spring member having a paddle on each end. The device is flexed into a U-shape and inserted to permit the paddles to exert spring force against the interior of each nostril and stretch them open.
The prior art also includes a variety of devices, e.g. Snore Stop 2000.TM., Breathe EZ.TM., that stimulate the nerves of the septum to open nasal passages by way of a flexible U-shaped clip that is inserted to pinch the septum.
While the prior art devices are functional, each has attendant disadvantages. The barrel-shaped dilators can be difficult to insert and have remain inserted. The pressure of the metal spring on the user's skin may cause irritation at the point of contact. Additionally, continued use of the dilators may stretch the nostrils, presenting undesirable cosmetic effects.
With regard to the adhesive nose strips, the adhesive can irritate and damage the user's skin where applied. Additionally, the device must be applied to clean, dry skin in order to be properly affixed. The effectiveness of the adhesive of the device is impaired by the presence of dirt, water, and oil on the skin of the user. Finally, the prior art device is not reusable but must be discarded after use, thus increasing the cost of repeated use.
The use of the paddle-ended spring member has the potential of permanently stretching the nostrils at the base, as well as the application of uncomfortable continuous pressure. This device also pulls the nostrils open at the base, when the cause of the increased breathing resistance is found higher up inside the nasal passageway.
The U-shaped clip devices attempt to stimulate the nerves of the septum, in efforts to open swollen passages, but do nothing to reshape the external passageway to reduce breathing resistance. The continuous pressure exerted by these devices may cause irritation and discomfort.
Correcting defects in the nasal valve and enlarging the cross-sectional area of the nasal passageway through the reshaping of the nasal fossae (with a graft at the apex) is a recognized surgical procedure. However, the discomfort and expense associated with such a procedure seriously limits its appeal as a potential treatment.